The Story of Mankind (GAM222)
The Story of Mankind is the story of some kind of a cosmic judge and jury seeing whether mankind should be allowed to go on or if we should blow ourselves all to hell and all die. So, it was kind of weirdly like our future with global warming: we kind of get to decide for ourselves whether we keep going or not, in a weirdly cryptic way. And it wasn't nearly as riveting as the impeachment testimonies. Type: Supernatural Opening Phrase Where each week we examination a selection from Christian cinema, because the kidnappers had really weird demands. How Bad Was It? Well, if you love the Golden Age of Hollywood, but a tragic landmine incident blew the parts of your brain that know what plot, story, and humor are out of the top of your skull, you will love this movie. It's The Story of Man...kinda. Best Worst *Noah: ...title. *Eli: ... understanding of history. *Tracie: ...whitewashing. Notes *Check out Tracie Harris on archived episodes of Godless Bitches and The Atheist Experience podcasts, and she recommends The Truth & Transparency Foundation. *Check out the annual "Vulgarity for Charity" fundraiser for Modest Needs, where donations will be matched up to a total of $100,000… at which point both Noah and Lucinda will quit smoking. *Vaguely based on The Story of Mankind by Hendrik Willem van Loon. Jokes *"But yeah, we get Moses and Moses receiving the Ten Commandments, and Satan's like 'Yeah, but you guys broke all of them', and I'm like 'Yeah, but most of them were bad, right?' Well, and they can't help but accidentally point that out, right, because after he says the ten commandments Satan goes 'Well, you broke all of 'em—may I remind you of all the war and rape in the ancient world?' And I'm like, 'Nothin' in the Ten Commandments about war and rape, buddy.' " (27:18) *"This was the point where I started to realize that I just had no idea how this trial worked. Right? Let's say we're in a trial and you wanna see if someone murdered somebody, right? So you're trying to figure out whether they murdered someone or not, and you have people presenting evidence, and you know that you have a certain level of evidence. So, it's got to be 'beyond a shadow of a doubt' or 'the preponderance of the evidence' or whatever it is—they explain that to you and they say 'Here's what we're showing you, and here's what you're trying to determine.' But in this case, I had no idea what the metrics are that we're supposed to be using to determine whether people live or die, and it's like—they're showing these different things, and there's a certain percentage of what, decent acts or decent people, and what is what is that threshold that we're supposed to be—what are we supposed to be… what's our metric? I had no metric. How am I supposed I determine this? How many people praying in a cave equals Hitler?" (53:41) Interstitials *Eli tells Tracie why he's building a bomb shelter for when the "Vulgarity for Charity" fundraiser succeeds (see the notes section). (6:13) *The first ever writers' meeting of The Story of Mankind(7:10) *The Marx Brothers in completely separate scenes (36:26) *Shakespeare and Queen Elizabeth I (1:01:03) Tropes *And Then the Apocalypse Happens *Awkward Kiss *Conspicuous American Flag *Disappointing Christian Celebrity *Dollar in the Swear Jar *Heroes are Villains, Villains are Heroes *RACISM *SEXISM! *This is YOUR Movie! Links *Episode on Audioboom *Episode on YouTube *Film on Internet Archive *IMDB Category:Episodes Category:Special Guests Category:Noah Lugeons Category:Eli Bosnick Category:Tracie Harris